


Garment of Shame

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's thoughts on his stolen coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garment of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in June 2014
> 
> Theme: Time Flies  
> Prompt: New York 1977
> 
> Setting: BtVS season 7, post-LMPTM
> 
> A touchy subject for many. No offence is intended.

Smooth leather slips through his fingers. The coat settles over his shoulders, like a second skin. 

Sometimes, he still smells her in its folds - his first dancing partner.

Fucking weird to be wearing it again now he has a soul. 

Fucking weirder it's so he can make himself back into the monster who killed a Slayer and orphaned her child without a second thought.

(Didn't know about the kid then, wouldn't have made any difference if he had known).

Fucking weirdest it's because another Slayer's told him to.

Not so much love's bitch these days, is he? 

More like irony's.


End file.
